Warriors: The Search
by Cocoakitten3
Summary: Greencough is destroying the Clans. Cats are sent out to find the cure. Will they find it? What happens if they do not? Join the warriors in the search to find catmint!
Introduction

"How is StreamClan?" Skypool asked Featherpelt as the medicine cats padded up to the Moon Oak were Mintwing, the SnowClan medicine cat waited.

A bundle of fur ran past them. "It's been so long since New-leaf!" Lakepaw, Featherpelt's apprentice meowed.

"You have never even seen New-leaf!" Featherpelt laughed as she ruffled Lakepaw's fur.

"Well…" Lakepaw gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

"Anyways Skypool, what were you asking Featherpelt?" Blossomheart, Skypool's apprentice meowed.

"Oh yes!" Skypool exclaimed. "How is StreamClan?" Featherpelt's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Greencough is spreading. Despite the thaw, catmint has not sprouted yet."

Skypool looked thoughtful for a moment. "Our elder, Finchwisker, has whitecough. Ive been giving him some dried tansy to help but it has not done much good."

"It may turn in to Greencough." Minting warned quietly. "I caught a kit coughing today and gave him some tansy."

"Oh poor kit!" He is better now right?" Lakepaw asked.

"Yes, for now." Answered Mintwing.

"I hope the Greencough will pass. We may need to find new places were catmint grows." Meowed Blossomheart.

"That's a good idea!" Exclaimed Featherpelt. "We need to send out cats to find catmint!"

"Im sure apprentices could come along." Meowed Skypool.

"Yes!" Answered Featherpelt. "Lakepaw could come, along with a couple of your Clan's apprentices!"

Skypool nodded. "When we get back we must tell our classmates this."

"SnowClan can be involved too." Added Mintwing shyly. "We could send a warrior to help."

"Good idea. We may find catmint after all." Purred Blossomheart.

CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:

-Skypool: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes-StormClan

-Featherpelt: White she-cat splashed with silver with blue eyes-StreamClan

-Lakepaw: Silver she-cat splashed with black with dark blue eyes-StreamClan

-Blossomheart: Yellow she-cat with blue-green eyes-StormClan

-Finchwisker: Pale yellow tom with a short tail and yellow-green eyes-StormClan

-Mintwing: Black and white she cat with long fur and blue-green eyes-SnowClan

Chapter one

Dawnpaw jumped as coughs came from the apprentice den. Her sister, Cloverpaw was sick with Whitecough and the medicine cats ordered her to stay in the camp.

Dawnpaw walked over to her and nudged her. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"I was fine to begin with!" croaked Cloverpaw. "It's only a bit of stubborn moss from playing moss ball with the kits!"

Dawnpaw was still not convinced. "Maybe I should get some tansy for you."

"For StarClan's sake, it's just a tickle!" Cloverpaw rolled her eyes. "When will everyone just stop fussing ov-" She was cut off by a series of coughing.

"Dawnpaw! Grasspaw! Meet me in my den please!" called Duststar.

Dawnpaw cast one last worried glance at her sister before hurrying off.

She padded into the leader's den to find her brother and their mentors waiting beside Duststar.

"The medicine cats have decided…" he began. "That you four, and Lakepaw of StreamClan along with Breezeclaw of SnowClan will go on a mission to find catmint. As you know, Greencough has been spreading and the cure is nowhere to be found. But you _will_ find it. I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. You will leave before sunrise to gather the cats from the other Clans. Go."

Dawnpaw's head was spinning as she stumbled into her nest.

"What did Duststar want?" asked Cloverpaw curiously.

"He wanted us to go with a few other cats to find catmint," Grasspaw answered.

"Great. The one time something interesting happens around here I'm stuck in camp." complained Cloverpaw.

"Your sick." Grasspaw pointed out.

Cloverpaw sniffed. "Well, you better get some sleep because your leaving _without_ me."

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes and curled her tail around her nose. She did feel guilty but it wasn't her fault. Dawnpaw closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Characters In This Chapter:

-Dawnpaw: Silver tabby with yellow eyes-StormClan

-Cloverpaw:Silver tabby with bright green eyes-StormClan

-Grasspaw: Silver tom with yellow-green eyes-StormClan

-Duststar: Light brown tom with yellow eyes-StormClan

-Lakepaw: _See Introduction_

-Breezeclaw: White tom splashed with black with dark blue eyes-SnowClan

Chapter two

Dawnpaw yawned as her brother nudged her awake. "Is it dawn yet?"

"No." Grasspaw answered. "We have to leave remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Dawnpaw jumped up.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Grasspaw meowed.

They picked out a rabbit from last night to share just as the Dawn patrol was waking up.

Their mentors, Mudfur and Sparrowtail padded out. "Come on." Meowed Mudfur. "We have to go." Dawnpaw and Grasspaw nodded as they walked with their mentors.

As they reached StreamClan border they found Lakepaw waiting for them and set off towards SnowClan. They met Breezeclaw who simply nodded and together the group of cats padded off.

As they walked, Dawnpaw found herself next to Lakepaw. "Hi…" She meowed.

"Oh! Hi!" Lakepaw smiled. "You must be Dawnpaw. I'm Lakepaw in case you didn't know. How old are you?"

"Uh… eight moons old." Answered Dawnpaw.

"Wow! Me too! Cool! Hey look the sun is rising!" Meowed Lakepaw.

Sure enough, a golden streak of sunlight filtered through the trees that they were now walking in, making the dew sparkle and the fallen leaves shine.

"Wow." Breathed Dawnpaw as they approached a small river, reflecting the glowing sunrise.

"We're going to have to swim across." Ordered Breezeclaw.

Dawnpaw winced. She did not want to get wet then be cold all day.

A nose butted her. "Go on!" Encouraged Lakepaw. "It's easy!"

Dawnpaw reluctantly set a paw in. The cold stream pierced her fur like a Leaf-bare wind.

She suddenly slipped as the pebbles underneath her gave way. She let out a terrified scream as she flailed in the water, waves crashing over her head.

Lakepaw let out a mrrow of laughter. "It's only up to your belly-fur silly!"

Embarrassed, Dawnpaw stood up and waded out.

Once the others crossed, Mudfur said "Why don't we all hunt?"

The cats nodded in agreement and padded off.

-Dawnpaw: _See Chapter one_

-Grasspaw: _See Chapter one_

-Mudfur: Light brown tom with yellow-green eyes-StormClan

-Sparrowtail: Brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes-StormClan

-Lakepaw: _See Introduction_

-Breezeclaw: _See Chapter one_

Chapter three

Dawnpaw crept up on a squirrel eating a nut on the root of a large oak tree. She made sure she was downwind and crept as quietly as possible.

 _SNAP!_ She stepped on a twig making herself jump in surprise and land face first on the ground.

The squirrel let out a startled jump and scooted up the tree. "Mouse dung!" Hissed Dawnpaw. "I hate this forest!"

Pausing she sniffed the air. _A meadow!_ She thought. _That's were catmint grows!_

She padded towards the scent and sure enough, the dense trees opened up to an abandoned meadow.

Dawnpaw raced back to were the cats made their temporary camp and meowed excitedly "I saw a meadow! Catmint might grow there!"

To her surprise,only Breezeclaw was back from hunting. "I know." He meowed. "I caught this there." He shoved a plump rabbit towards her. Dawnpaw looked at her paws, embarrassed that she thought only she knew about the meadow.

"So… um…when the others get back will we go there?"

"After we eat." Breezeclaw corrected.

"Ok…" Dawnpaw looked up.

"Were back!" Sparrowtail, her mentor announced.

As the cats sat down to eat their prey, Dawnpaw padded over to her brother.

"Hey." he said. "what did you catch?"

"Nothing." Dawnpaw mumbled.

"Well, that's okay." Grasspaw smiled. "Share this with me. Me and Lakepaw caught it together. She's a great hunter, for a medicine cat."

Dawnpaw sighed but obeyed. As her brother's warm fur pressed against her, she thought _Maybe not catching that squirrel was not so bad after all…_

-Dawnpaw: _See chapter one_

-Breezeclaw: _See chapter one_

-Sparrowtail: _See chapter two_

-Grasspaw: _See chapter one_

Chapter four

After finishing their meal, the cats headed to the abandoned meadow.

"Wow," Lakepaw said to Dawnpaw as they walked through the tall grass, "You StormClan cats really live in places like this?"

"Yeah… why?" answered Dawnpaw.

"Oh, it's just that I sure couldn't live here!"

Grasspaw's mentor joined the conversation. "We wouldn't want to live in your swampy territory so don't complain."

But Lakepaw wasn't listening. In fact, she was hopping around like a frog meowing "I found some! I found catmint!"

As the cats padded over she instructed "Pick the ones with pointed leaves covered in gray fuzz that smells good."

Dawnpaw did as told but found her mouth watering at the exiting scent. It was almost overwhelming.

She carried her stack back through the trees to their temporary camp.

As she looked at the sky she realized the sun was about to set.

Grasspaw nosed her. "Come on. Lets go get some moss for our nests."

The two siblings found a lot of moss at the roots of a old tree and used it to arrange a nest. They got finished just as the sun disappeared, showing the light of silverpelt.

Dawnpaw sighed. She could barely see the warriors of StarClan through the trees. They seemed to trap and close in on her.

She moved deeper in her nest. she would be back home before she knew it She would be playing with the kits and having races wither siblings. Soon she would be home.

 _No new characters_

Chapter five

As the cats split up and headed to their own territories, Dawnpaw couldn't help but feel a little regretful. It was a bitter-sweet feeling. She was grateful to return but disappointed she would have to leave her new friends. But nothing can last forever.

She, Grasspaw, Sparrowtail, and Mudfur padded into their camp. But they were not greeted by welcoming meows. Instead, they were greeted by groans and coughs. The Medicine cats were hurrying around camp carrying herbs.

 _Oh StarClan no._ Dawnpaw thought. _It's Greencough._

ENJOY!


End file.
